<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Focus on Me by channiewoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366662">Focus on Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo'>channiewoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Throat Fucking, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan has always had this fucked up crazy idea of letting someone watch you two have sex. You’d tell him no every time he would even mention it, but one night that all changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Focus on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan’s hands are all over your body as the uber driver takes you home after a long night out at a friend’s house. You’ve had a few drinks, just enough to give you a slight buzz. You glide your hand over his crotch, feeling the bulge grow in his pants.</p><p>“I can’t wait to get home so I can fuck this,” you coo, looking at Chan with hungry eyes.</p><p>A hiss escapes from between his clenched teeth as you pay special attention to his clothed cock. He devours your mouth like it’s his last meal, sucking on your tongue, and biting down on your lower lip. You feel slightly embarrassed, and hope that the driver isn’t watching.</p><p>Finally getting out of the car, you pay the driver. Chan grabs ahold of your hand, and roughly drags you to his apartment. Opening the door, and letting you inside, you see Minho is sitting on the couch watching something on the television. You both greet the man. Minho just watches as Chan drags you to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>“Mmm Princess, now that I got you all to myself. Let me just show you how much I appreciate that tight ass of yours,” he says placing a hard smack to your ass.</p><p>You screech out at the stinging pain that he just placed on your behind. That’s definitely going to leave a mark. Chan picks you up, and throws you down on the mattress. You can’t help but chuckle. You love rough Channie. Love the way he dominates you in the bedroom and being his little submissive princess.</p><p> Chan is hovering over your body, looking down at you. His eyes darken with his stare, like he can see right through to your soul with the way he’s looking at you. You rise up, and take his lips onto yours. Your hands are tugging on his curly waves. Chan’s lips assault your neck, leaving dark red welts behind. </p><p>He helps you sit up, gliding your shirt up over your head, and discarding it onto the floor. He bites along your collarbone, leaving your skin prickling. You throw your head back while he cups your breast over your bra. Pulling the fabric aside, he places soft flicks with tongue, and bites down on your hardened nipple.</p><p>“Fuck, I love when you let me do whatever I want to you. Your body is just so perfect, princess.”</p><p>You grab the hem of Chan’s shirt, pulling it over his head. You run your hands over his hard stomach, and chest. Grabbing him by the hair you bring his forehead to yours. You breathe in his masculine scent, licking his bottom lip, and placing small nibbles along it.</p><p>You hear a faint knock at the door. You both ignore it until you hear it again. Chan speaks up.</p><p>“Minho, not now. Busy man.” Chan says as he brings his attention back on you.</p><p>“Umm, okay fine.”</p><p>It’s quiet once again. Chan places a hand flat against your chest, and pushes you down onto the mattress. He unbuttons your jeans, asking you lift up your ass so he can slide them down your legs. He runs his hands up your shins, and all the way up your thighs.</p><p>“I love these legs, I also love when they are wrapped around me while I pound into you. Don’t you agree, baby?”</p><p>You nod your head, and agree with the man. Chan bites down on your inner thighs, bruising your sensitive skin. His hand rubs your wet mound over your panties. </p><p>“Well damn baby girl, you are so wet. Your panties are soaked. I did this to you, didn’t I?” He says pulling your panties aside, and taking your sensitive bud into his mouth, and sucking. Your hips buck off the mattress, as pornographic moans slip from your bruised lips. </p><p>There is a knock at the door again. Chan is getting really annoyed at this point. </p><p>“What the fuck you want Minho?” He says with a stern voice.</p><p>Minho doesn’t even answer the man, he just barges in. You try to cover yourself, but with no such luck. Chan doesn’t even try to cover you from the other man’s vision. Mother fucker.</p><p>“So, Minho, is this how you wanted to introduce yourself into this? I told you, I had a plan in store. You just went and fucked it all up man.” Chan says with a very disappointed tone.</p><p>You have no idea what they are even talking about, but then it suddenly dawns on you. Like a bulb went off in your head. Minho must be the one who’s been wanting to watch you guys have sex. You told Chan no every time he would even mention the touchy subject. You are so fucking turned on right now that you don’t care who’s here, and who’s watching. Minho has always been a good looking guy in your eyes. So, why the fuck not let the man get his jollies off.</p><p>“Well if the man wants to watch, let him,” you say as you grab onto Chan’s toned arm.</p><p>You can’t even believe you are letting this happen, but right now you don’t give a shit. Minho takes a seat in the chair in front of the king sized bed. His elbows are resting on his toned thighs. How can such an innocent face like his want to watch people have sex?</p><p>“Now Minho, watch how a man fucks his babygirl.” Chan says with a sly smirk.</p><p>Chan spreads your legs, and leans into your pussy. Bringing your clit to his mouth, he sucks hard. Sucking noises are flooding your ears. Grabbing his curly waves  you scream out his name in pleasure. You almost forgot that there was someone watching just a few feet away. He runs a finger down your sensitive slit. “My pussy,” he says as he shoves two fingers into your wet core. Twisting his fingers around your tight walls, he pumps them in and out of your dripping wet heat. </p><p>“Are you enjoying this view Minho? You like seeing my baby girl all sprawled out like this? Fucking my hand like the good princess she is. You want a piece of this Minho? I’m not good at sharing her, but I’ll let you have a piece if you want.”</p><p>You lay there in complete shock. Is Chan seriously inviting Minho into this sexual act? Minho makes no sound, he adjusts himself in his seat. Grabbing hold of the obvious bulge in his jeans, Minho throws his head back, letting a hiss escape from his lips. Chan removes his fingers from your pussy, licking his fingers as he cleans up your arousal. Minho gets up out of the chair as if he’s walking out of the room.</p><p>“Wait, don’t go.” you say to Minho, looking at Chan’s face for his approval.</p><p>“I think my baby girl wants you to stay, Minho. I know you want to, but I have one rule though. You can not look at her while you fuck her. Got me?”</p><p>Minho shakes his head in agreement. You sit up, and with the crook of your finger call Minho over. On your knees you grab the man’s shirt, and bring him closer. Bringing your lips to his soft plump ones. He’s slightly hesitant to kiss you back. Minho’s hand is wrapped in your hair tugging, making your scalp scream in mercy, he finally gives in, and devours your mouth. Chan is behind you, and bites down on your shoulder. He reaches his hand down to your clit, and rubs it in circles as you moan into Minho’s mouth. </p><p>“Doesn’t she have a nice mouth Minho? Just imagine what that mouth feels like around your cock.” Chan says with such admiration. </p><p>Minho lets out a deep throaty moan while he’s still paying extra attention to your mouth. You feel Chan’s erection pressed against your lower back. You push Minho away from you. He falls back flat on to the mattress. You crawl in between his legs, unbuttoning his pants, and slide them down his toned thighs along with his boxer briefs.</p><p>You look to Chan for his  permission, he nods his head. You lean into Minho’s length, licking the tip. Minho’s hand becomes wrapped in your hair again as he guides your head down on to his cock. You take his cock into your mouth.  He groans, and hisses between his clenched teeth. </p><p>“That’s it baby girl, take his cock down your throat. You are so good at it baby. You are such a dirty girl. Doesn’t her mouth feel good Minho?” Chan says, as he places kisses down your back.</p><p>“F-Fuck, she feels so good.” as Minho’s grip becomes tighter in your locks.</p><p>You feel a strong hard slap to your ass, hands spreading your ass cheeks. Chan is eating your pussy out from behind, lapping at your wet hole, pumping his tongue in and out of you, as he licks every crevice of your pussy. You let out faint muffled moans while you’re still sucking Minho’s cock. You take him deep, throat fucking him, tears are forming in the corner of your eyes, and you feel Minho’s hand clench on your hair harder making your scalp scream once again. </p><p>“Fuck Minho, stop being so greedy. I’d like my girlfriend to fuck me with her mouth too.”</p><p>Minho releases the grip on your hair. Chan’s hand is now wrapped around your hair pulling you away from Minho. Drool is dripping down your chin and onto your chest. Minho rises up, sitting on his knees, and runs his hand along your chin, wiping away the mess. Then he placed a kiss on your swollen red lips.</p><p>Chan turns you around, the lust in his eyes is enough to scorch a hole right through you. You grab ahold of his length, stroking it while you kiss, and lick his hard toned chest and abs. He lays down, and you crawl to his cock. Licking his cock up and down before taking it in your mouth. Chan lets out throaty moan, and throws his head back.</p><p>“Fuck, baby girl that’s it take my cock deep baby. Your mouth feels so good. I want to hear you gagging.”</p><p>You feel a hand grab ahold of your head, but it’s not Chan’s hand. It’s Minho’s. He’s pushing your head into Chan’s cock, pushing you down until you start to gag. Minho’s other hand is working your core.  His fingers pumping in and out of your tight channel, his thumb is pressed to your sensitive bundle of nerves. You feel his bony long fingers massaging your inner walls, hitting your g-spot just right.</p><p>“God, she’s so fucking dirty Chan. How could you keep her from me for this long?”</p><p>You pop off Chan’s cock, letting out a satisfied moan. You feel it building in the pit of your stomach, you’re about to come undone. Minho is hitting all the right spots and has you ready to come.</p><p>“God damnit Minho stop! She’s gonna come. We don’t want that yet. You’re so fucking greedy.” Chan says, wiping the sweat from his browline.</p><p>“I want to fuck her Chan. Please, can I?” Minho says with sparkling lustful eyes.</p><p>“Come here baby girl. Suck my cock while Minho fucks you from behind. I don’t want him looking at your beautiful face while he fucks you.”</p><p>You get on all fours, you’re working Chan’s cock again with your mouth. You feel Minho is at your entrance. He slides into you slowly, as your walls adjust around his cock. Once he thinks you’ve adjusted, he thrusts in and out of your pussy, sending your body forward into Chan’s cock. You moan around his cock, and he loves the feeling.</p><p>“Fuck, I never thought another man fucking my baby girl would be so hot.” Chan says, while gripping onto your hair.</p><p>You feel your climax is building up. Minho’s thrusts are becoming harder, and more sloppy. Minho pulls out of you. Suddenly you feel empty. What the fuck?</p><p>“Chan, I think you should be the one to make her come, it’s only fair.” Minho pulls away from you.</p><p>“You wanna ride me baby girl?” </p><p>You shake your head in agreement. Chan lays on his back, sitting up against the headboard, you straddle his sides. Slowly sliding down his cock, you feel full again. Throwing your head to the side you find your rhythm. You lay your hands flat against his pale chest.  Moans are coming from every direction of the room. Minho is behind you, kissing your shoulders while he strokes his cock against your lower back. </p><p>“F-Fuck Channie baby, I’m gonna come,” you scream out in pleasure.</p><p>You feel your walls start to throb around Chan’s cock, and at the same time Minho bites down hard on your shoulder.  You feel hot ribbons of come running down your back. Chan isn’t far behind with his own release. </p><p>“Fuck, you feel s-s-so good.” Chan shouts.</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut, as Chan slams one last hard thrust deep into your pussy. Chan fills you up, you feel his cock throbbing inside you. Come running down your inner thighs, you lean into Minho’s sweaty chest, his hands are resting on your breasts. You turn your head to kiss Minho on his swollen lips. Chan sits up while still inside you, and kisses your neck. </p><p>“Well Minho, was it everything you expected?” </p><p>“Fuck…. she was everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>